Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4
DLC Pack 1 A traler for the first DLC pack is out. It shows and names the new stuff, like the new Shikamaru centric plot, the new ultimates, and costumes. The Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo combo is called . I'm not sure if that's how we want to translate it though. We translate the "Konoha" is Lee and Guy's taijutsu, but this seems a more direct reference to the village, which we usually don't translate. The term "jōseki" also appears to be a specific way to play go. I'll ask Seelentau. Team 8's is called . Past Hokage's is . Omnibender - Talk - 16:34, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, 定石 is a shogi term. Do we have a similarly named technique? Because I'm not sure if we should translate it at all... • Seelentau 愛 議 18:45, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::The only one that comes to mind is Fire Release: Flint Yagura, in which the shogi term isn't translated. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Sand Siblings Part I - Sasuke Recovery Mission The playable characters section is missing the Sand Siblings' (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro) Sasuke Recovery Mission outfits (which are referred to as Later Uniform in the english version) from Part 1. Could somebody with permission to edit this page please add it to their list of costumes (and just to be clear the outfits I am talking about are NOT DLC). RaphBlade7 (talk) 21:30, March 13, 2016 (UTC) DLC Pack 2 Trailer for the second DLC pack is out. The new team ougi are: for Team Guy, for Lee and Guy, and . Not 100% sure of rōmaji and translations, as there were none in the trailer, or the UNS4 site. Omnibender - Talk - 15:34, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 17:14, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::About the Lee and Guy one, I translated as Peacock before, because from the few screens seen of the jutsu so far, it appears that Morning Peacock is part of it. Also, their names from the English version of the video I linked above are "High-Speed Armored Rotation", "Burning Hot: Fierce Tiger Lotus Peacock Attack", and "Susano'o: Twin Thunder Gods". Omnibender - Talk - 21:50, March 29, 2016 (UTC) DLC Pack 3 Trailer for the third DLC pack is out. The new team ougi are: for Sound Four, for Zabuza, Kisame(controllable), Mangetsu, Ameyuri, Jinin, Kushimaru and Jinpachi and for Zabuza and Haku. English versions are Ninja Art: Underworld Formation, Seven Blades of the Blood Mist and Cold Assault of the Demon Blade. --JouXIII (talk) 08:07, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Are you sure it's "shichigatana"? When I tried google translating to see if it would be shichi or nana, the romanization I got was shichitō. Omnibender - Talk - 17:35, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I admit I'm not 100% certain, but considering that in Japanese Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist is , I would say that's more likely name... Not saying Shichitō isn't possiblity, though. *sigh* It would've been nice to have kana, Bandai...--JouXIII (talk) 17:59, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Road to Boruto From the latest scan, we'll get a new sequel game of UNS4 featuring Boruto, Sarada, Mistuki, Naruto, Sasuke and even Kinshiki (Momokishi will be confirmed later on I guess) and it'll be released in Japan on February 2, 2017 on PS4.. So will we make a new article of this game or just a section here? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:29, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Good work as usual, Shakhmoot. Hmm... I'd suggest a section for now, until we get more information. It's kinda like a NSUNS 4.5 to me, based on the title. In other words, it could be a re-release of the NSUNS 4 game with added content from Boruto, rather than it being something different altogether. I'm sure more information will come with time and it'll be easier for us to decide whether or not this warrants an independent article. 17:49, September 8, 2016 (UTC) PlayStation Vita Coming soon will have to PlayStation Vita of game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Road to Boruto equal good looking the Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Full Burst for the PC via Steam which was previously announced. BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 20:21, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Waiiiiitttt. This is the first time I'm hearing this... F@*k, I need to go get my vita fixed asap!--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:59, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah so this what, is the Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto is confirmed for the PlayStation Vita re-release in February 2, 2017. BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 00:10, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Source please?? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Where did you hear that from? This game isn't coming to Vita. It's going to be on PS4, Xbox One, and PC. If it wasn't released for PS3 and Xbox 360, why would it be released on Vita? The system wouldn't be able to handle the character switch mechanic and the boss battle frame rate would make the application crash. Aside from that, none of the Road to Boruto trailers have had "PS VITA" listed in the platforms. They only list PS4, Xbox One, and Steam. LeeHatake93 (talk) 23:29, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Not known when will have the first Naruto game for PS Vita called Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto released in February 2, 2017 in Japan and February 3, 2017 in North America or Europe for the PlayStation Vita to be confirmed for Bandai Namco Entertainment. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 20:46, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Boruto and Sarada Aren't they going to be included in the Road to Boruto DLC? They're still listed as pre-order exclusives. LeeHatake93 (talk) 23:29, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Shikamaru & Gaara DLC stories Are those based on their Naruto Hiden novels? If yes, does it have stories from other novels too? Dbzgtkai (talk) 00:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Switch port Per OD's twitter, Storm 4 is getting ported to the Nintendo Switch, and there's new Boruto DLC. There's 11 new Boruto era costume for established characters like Ino-Shika-Cho, and playable Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Momoshiki's awakened form being his movie transformation instead of the manga/anime one, which makes sense, since it already existed in the game as a boss battle character. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, December 12, 2019 (UTC)